Embodiments of the invention relate generally to an apparatus and method for mounting items on a firearm.
Numerous accessories are mounted on a standard firearm rail by engaging features of the rail non-limiting examples of such features include but are not limited to telescopic sights, tactical sights, laser sighting modules, Global Positioning Systems (GPS) and night vision scopes. Standard firearm rails include a military standard 1913 rail, Weaver rail, NATO STANAG 4694 accessory rail or equivalents thereof.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for mounting accessories to a rail of a firearm.